Love at First Garage Sale
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: Kurt has always had an eye for bargains (and something more). Better summary inside.


**Hello everybody. Yes I know this is not an actual update of any of my stories. I am just kind of stuck on a roadblock with most of my stories and I am trying to get over them. I am actually in the middle of working on a sequel to one of my stories, but I will not tell you which one. He he he. **

**So this is basically a cute one-shot of Blaine and Kurt based on real events. **

**I actually met one of my friends this way and I thought it would be a very cute way to show how Blaine and Kurt meet. Let me know what you think. **

**Hopefully I will update one of my stories soon. Its just that along with me getting stuck on this roadblock, life continues to get in the way. But I hope to get some things up soon.**

**Ok, read, review, follow, ****favorite and more importantly enjoy.**

One thing Kurt always had an eye for, was bargains. On the weekends, he would spend his time at local flea markets or yard sales. Sometimes he wouldn't find anything, but he always had fun looking.

It wasn't about finding something specific for Kurt that made him wake up early on the weekends, it was the thrill of the hunt. When he found that perfect something, he would buy it right away, take it home and find the perfect spot for it.

One Saturday morning, Kurt was driving just outside Lima, in Westerville Ohio when he kept seeing signs that pointed towards a community garage sale. Kurt decided to check it out. He turned into the neighborhood and saw several homes hosting garage sales.

Before he decided on a house to stop at, he drove slowly down the street and turned around. He parked on one side of the street so it would be easier to leave later.

Once Kurt got out of the car, he went to the first house on the left. He didn't see very much that interested him, so he went to the next house. He saw a few things, but not too much and noticed that much of the items were too pricey for a garage sale. He thanked the owners and started walking down the street to another house.

Kurt walked a few houses down, stopping whenever he saw something that caught his eye. He bought a few things here and there, only spending about five dollars in the process.

When Kurt came to the house on the end of the street he noticed there were a lot more things for sale than the other houses. He started to looking around at the different items. As he walked closer towards the garage he saw two young men sitting next to each other, waiting for people to come up with their purchases.

_Friends. Maybe brothers?_Kurt thought_. _One of them looked slightly older. The other looked a couple of years younger, maybe a year or two. His hair was slicked back with too much hair gel.

Kurt decided to look around first.

"How are you doing today?" asked one of the men.

Kurt looked up and saw that it was the younger one with the slicked back hair.

He smiled at him. "Good. How are you?" Kurt replied.

The younger man smiled. "Great. If you don't see a price on anything, just let me know and I'm sure we can compromise." he insisted.

Kurt nodded as he continued to look around.

"My name's Blaine, by the way." said Blaine.

Kurt stopped again and looked at Blaine. "Kurt." he replied.

"Nice to meet you Kurt." said Blaine. He started to walk away, but Kurt stopped him. "Blaine wait." Kurt called.

Blaine stopped in his tracks and turned around again. "Yeah?"

Kurt looked at the shirt that Blaine was wearing and noticed that it was a _Harry Potter_ t-shirt. Kurt loved the _Harry Potter_ series.

"I really like your shirt." Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine blushed. "Thanks."

"Have you seen the movies?" Kurt asked, excitedly.

Blaine laughed. "I've seen all of them at least 3 times and read through all of the books at least twice." he admitted. "Which is your favorite?"

Kurt had to think for a moment. "Well, I really loved the ending in the 7th book, but I was a mess in the ending of the 5th, 6th and 7th books."

Blaine nodded agreeing. "I know. So many deaths. I was really upset when Hedwig died."

Kurt held a hand to his heart. "I know. That was so sad."

The two men continued talking while Kurt was looking through various things on the different tables spread along the driveway.

"Hey squirt! Can you come here for a minute?" Cooper called.

"I'll be right back." said Blaine, as he ran back to his older brother.

While being left alone, Kurt quickly checked his watch. He hadn't realized how long they had been standing there talking.

"Sorry about that." he heard Blaine say once he came back next to him.

Kurt shook his head. "It's ok. I actually hadn't realized how long we were talking."

Blaine checked his watch as well. "Wow. We have been chatting a long time."

Kurt smiled. "Well, I really don't want to leave, but it is getting late and I have to drive back to Lima."

"You drove all the way out here for a garage sale?" Blaine exclaimed.

"Oh, I do it all the time." Kurt admitted. "I don't mind. It's fun."

Blaine smiled. "Well, I really enjoyed talking to you Kurt." he said.

Kurt nodded. "Me too."

"Maybe we can do this again sometime?" asked Blaine, as he took out his cell phone. "Here, why don't you put in your phone number and I'll call you?"

Kurt took the phone and inserted his digits. "It was nice meeting you Blaine."

Blaine smiled. "It was nice meeting you too Kurt."

Kurt turned around and started to walk back to his car. Once he got in and turned on the engine, he felt his phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and saw there was a text message from Blaine. Kurt smiled as he opened the new message.

_I hope we can see each other again soon and pick up our conversation about Harry Potter and other things nerd related.-Blaine_

Kurt laughed. He quickly sent back a reply.

_I'd love that.-Kurt_

**_Well there you go. I hope you liked that. Please let me know in a review, and also follow and favorite. I greatly appreciate it. Thanks so much._**

**_SocialButterfly85_**


End file.
